fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Past the Point of No Return
This is a Bread Basket quest Summary *Find a way to lure Pristine to the Sausage Tunnel of Love. She can be found at The Bread Basket > Bacon Acres > Sausage Festival > Back of Festival > Wiener Wagon Dialogue Mystery Meat : I have but one chance, child. Pristine is leaving the Festival very soon. You must intercept her, and find a way to lure her here to me. It will take all your skill and cunning, I'm sure, but it must be done! Now go! Now go and leave me!" Summary'' Find a way to lure Pristine to the Sausage Tunnel of Love.'' Wiener Wagon :The Final Threshold :You find Pristine at the Wiener Wagon, beholding the wonderment of such a massive metallic wiener. She's likely to turn you down as soon as she spots you, so you're going to have to figure out something to say that will convince her to come with you to the Sausage Tunnel of Love. "Hey uhh, I was wondering if you wanted to ride the Sausage Tunnel of Love with me..." :I'm certain I've mentioned this once or twice before, but I'm already seeing someone. If you can't respect that, I'm going to have my Stewie come down here and teach you some manners!" :Stewie...why does that name sound so familiar? Either way, you'd better come up with something quick, because Pristine is getting ready to leave! "I've ridden the Sausage Tunnel of Love lots of times- it's super fun!" :"Um, I'm sorry little one, but I'm much too old for silly rides. I really must be going now..." :Smooth move, , she's leaving. You'd better shout something out quick! "Stewie came to surprise you, he's waiting at the Tunnel of Love!" :Stewie is here?! How romantic!! Thank you so much for telling me! I'm on my way over to the Sausage Tunnel of Love right now!" :A white lie in the name of love? I suppose that's not too eternally damning. You convinced Pristine to visit the Sausage Tunnel of Love! You gain 230 experience! You gain 205 fubars! Epilogue this part is not listed as a quest but if you go to the tunnel of love you get to see how the story ends and get some rewards on the way. See Why in Shadows I Hide :By the time you reach the Tunnel, Pristine has already arrived. In the mouth of the tunnel you can make out the silhouette of the Phantom, standing on one of the wiener flumes. You see Pristine squinting as she struggles to make out the shadowy figure. "Stewie? Stewie D, is that you?" :...Uh oh. :With a slight hesitation, Pristine boards the flume, corn dog candles igniting around the tunnel as she does. Silently the waterlogged wiener departs, the strange duet of jerky and steak beginning their descent into the Sausage Tunnel of Love... Continue watching Did You Think That I Would Eat Her? : You stand at the edge of the tunnel, far too afraid to trek any further. Organ music begins to blare as the Phantom and Pristine continue on their romantic journey through the tunnel. :While impossible to make out fully, it seems like the pair of them are getting a little...intimate. Pristine must still think the Phantom is Stewie D! Continue Hands at the Level of your Eyes : You squint to make out what's happening in the darkened tunnel. You watch in horror as Pristine leans in to kiss the Phantom doppelganger, the darkness obviously hindering her ability to see. As she leans away, she inadvertently knocks the Phantom's mask loose! :The flickering corn dog candles instantly extinguish, and the tunnel becomes pitch black. Pristine's scream echoes across the damp and dark cavern. Before your eyes can even adjust to the blackness, a blinding light appears. As you look towards the source you realize that a chandelier hangs precariously above the flume carrying Pristine and the Phantom. Continue watching A Disaster Beyond Your Imagination : Pristine struggles to get away from the Phantom. Her cries echo along the bacon-laced halls of the Sausage Tunnel. The Phantom finally breaks free from the struggle and jumps to a strange system of ropes and pulleys. He loosens one, causing the chandelier to sway and shake above him. Another rope is set free and the fixture begins to rattle. :The Phantom looks back towards the mouth of the tunnel to see you staring slack-jawed. With a silent nod he lets go of the final rope, and the chandelier comes crashing down, its lights flickering violently as it splashes into the flume below, spraying sausage water in every direction! :You stare in horror, slowly backing away from the tunnel as it begins to shake and crumble in front of you. Smoke erupts out of the cavern as rocks and debris flood the entrance. When the debris settles, you stand in shock. The Phantom destroyed the Tunnel, trapping both himself and Pristine inside...forever. Get the heck out of here Rewards You get 150x Generi-Ticket 30 experience The Collapsed Tunnel If you go back to the Sausage Tunnel of Love you find it collapsed :You stare in disbelief at the wreckage before you. The Sausage Tunnel of Love has been reduced to a pile of rubble. Maybe some day you'll have reason to return, but for now... :You begin to drift into a state of lucid dreaming. You can almost hear his hypnotic voice in your head. :"You alone can make my quest take flight :It's over now, the content of the night."